Pride and Prejudice Jubilee
by Roxy
Summary: Jubilee in a modern remake of the classic tale by Jane Austen.


Okay, I was thinking how Clueless was a modern remake of Emma. So maybe it would be cool to do a modern remake of Pride and Prejudice (those who have read the book). Jubes is the main character and other X-men names are used too. Also, the ages are kinda off so forgive me. ((P.S. Another girl, spark, posted part of this story when I started it on the WolverineandJubilee.com)  
  
-------------  
  
Jubilation stood in front of her mirror. She straightened her deep red dress on her body and brushed a few hairs out of her face. She looked stunning in her dress and makeup. Dressing up, though, was not her thing. More of something her older sister, Rogue, would do. Rogue was beautiful and every man wanted her hand in marriage. Jubilee sighed, somewhat jealous of her older sister because she got all of the attention.  
  
Jubilee's mother was an over excited woman whose only concerns in life was to marry off her daughters. The eldest came first, and that was Rogue. Jubilee's mother, Jean, wanted Rogue to marry a rich man becuase their own family was not very wealthy. Jean had four daughters: Rogue, Jubilee, Kitty, and Paige. Rogue was the oldest and most beautiful. Jubilee had a pretty face but was much overshadowed by her sister's beauty. Kitty was younger but her only care in life was men, and seducing them. Paige only cared about books and computers. She believed that an education should be valued over looks.  
  
The four sister's father, Scott, only wanted his four daughter's to be happy and did whatever it took to help them along.   
  
Now, this family had just been invited to a family party. Jubilee hated family parties because they were always boring. Yet, she dressed up anyway. maybe she would find a son of some other family who would want to dance with her. She had heard that an old friend of her family was going to be there. She had not met them, but she had a distinct feeling her mother was trying to set up Rogue with their oldest boy, Remy. Maybe this Remy would bring a friend for her. No, they would always choose her sister over her, anyday. Jubilee sighed once again and finished putting on her makeup. She was ready to go to the party.  
  
******  
Jues walked down the stairs. Rouge was already flirting with men. She loved her sister dearly but sometimes-. She could pick out Remy immediatly. He was of course the richest there.(He also happened to be the most hansome.) There was someone who caught Jubese interest immediatly. He was not tall in the very least but there was something about his face, something wild. Jean was walking around greeting guests when she saw Jubes. She motioned her down, Obvioously to introduce her to the guests.   
  
--------------------  
Jean placed her hand on Jubilee's back pushing her forward. Jubilee was puched first towards Remy. He had a handsome face with well defined lines. After greeting him, Jubilee's mother quickly moved her out of the way, so Rogue and Remy could talk. Jean then spotted a nice-looking man in the corner. They went up to him.  
  
"Escuse me, my name is Jean Summers. This is my daughter, Jubilee. I do not believe that we have met." Her mother's voice and tone made Jubilee want to roll her eyes.   
  
The man with the rough-looking figures just gruffed at them and turned his back to them, not once speaking to them.   
  
Remy finished speaking with Rogue and turned to the corner where Logan, his good friend, had his back to a couple of people who were evidently trying to speak to him. He had to rescue the situation.   
  
  
Jubilee was thinking about the strange man, Logan, from the party. His pride was upsetting her. Why do people who are obviously rich have to be rude to those of lower class? Oh well. She hoped that she would not see him again. Ever.   
  
Jubilee was in her room. She leapt of her bed to look in her mirror. She reached up and tentatively placed a hand on the side of her face, judging her features. Yes, she was definitely not as beautiful as her sister. Sometimes she wished she had that beauty that attracted rich men and left them with their tongues hanging out at her doorstep.   
  
Maybe her sense of humor would do it. Or her attitude. Because she was not the eldest or the most beautiful in the family, she prided herself on having a snappy manner. She felt she did not need to be nice to others. It was just her way.   
  
Suddenly, she heard a cough coming from her sister's room. Jubilee got up and went into Rogue's room.   
  
"Are you okay? Are you getting sick?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"No, no. I am all right. Besides, I have to be healthy to visit Remy tomorrow."  
  
Jubilee paused, and then asked, "You're going to Remy's?"  
  
Rogue nodded and giggled softly, as it was her nature. Jubilee wanted more information, though. "What's up with this guy? You better give me all of the details!"  
  
The two talked. Rogue laughed every once in awhile, clearly happy with her ability to be so open with her sister. The two were good friends and enjoyed sharing everything with each other. Yet, Rogue felt a twang of sympathy for her sister because the more she talked about Remy, the more Jubilee lowered her eyes. Rogue knew she wanted a man also. It wasn't hidden in her eyes. The two sisters continued to talk.  
  
  
((The Next Day))  
  
"But mother! I can't go out in the rain! What of my appearance? My hair will look terrible and I might catch something, too," Rogue complained to her mother.  
  
"This Remy fellow invited you and you will go! There are no more excuses. No go. Shoo." Jean pushed her daughter out the front door.   
  
'I hope she'll be okay' Jubilee thought to herself as she solemnly watched her sister exit to go outside.  
  
-----------------  
Rogue was not allowed to use the car to visit Remy. She was forced by her mother to walk in the rain to Remy's. When she arrived, her black skin-tight dress was soaked through and her leather boots were muddy. Rogue's once beautiful hair stuck to her face in clumps. Remy seemed surprised to see her in such a state. It was appalling her family made her travel all this way in the rain. He took her up to his room and set her on his bed. She coughed a few times, and then settled down. Remy's eyes crinkled up in worry. She looked very sick and when he placed a hand on her forehead, it was very hot.   
  
Remy's sister, Sarah (or Marrow) came in and out to help though she was not pleased. She was a very arrogant girl of twenty-two who loved her brother very dearly. Sarah did not want her brother to get together with this sickly girl with no money.   
  
"What's wrong with her?" Sarah asked, not the least bit caring but asking anyway.  
  
"She's very sick. Call her mother and tell her that Rogue will be spending the night here. You can go home, now. She will stay here at my place."  
  
Sarah left, almost eagerly, after calling Jean and informing her on the problem.  
  
  
Jean somberly told her three remaining daughters the news of Rogue.   
  
"I want to visit. Just to see if she's okay," Jubilee notified her mother.  
  
After her mother's nod of approval, Jubilee set out to Remy's house.   
  
  
When Jubilee reached Remy's, she stared up in awe. The house was huge. She rose her hand up and knocked on the door when she reached the front. Remy answered and motioned her up to see her sister.  
  
After checking to make sure Rogue was all right, she met in the library where Remy had a few friends over. The small group consisted of Sarah, Remy, and Logan.  
  
Jubilee's face toughened when she first saw Logan. She did not want to speak to this man, he was extremely rude and she could not stand his kind. He followed her with his eyes when she entered the room. Jubilee ignored him for most of the conversation, mostly talking to Remy and enjoying herself. Though out of the corner of her eyes, she could see him staring at her and she was uneasy from the look in his eyes. So fierce.   
  
"Logan, is it?" she asked, turning to him. He nodded. "What do you do? Do you have any special talents? Do you like to play any sort of sport?"  
  
Her questioning was making Logan mad. He didn't need this. He didn't even know her and she was drilling him with questions! He abruptly got up and left the room without a word.  
  
"Don't worry, chere. He be dat way sometimes. When you get to know him, he is really not so bad of a guy," Remy excused his friend, somewhat embarrassed with Logan's manners.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
